


Welcome Home/A Changed Woman

by LifeInWentworth



Category: Wentworth - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-21
Updated: 2014-03-21
Packaged: 2018-01-16 11:30:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1345855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LifeInWentworth/pseuds/LifeInWentworth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PROMPT: Franky and Bea angry sex post season 1.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome Home/A Changed Woman

“Hear the news, Franky?” Boomer asked as she entered the laundry and took to folding.  
Franky raised her eyebrows, “What news is that?” she asked.  
“The killer’s coming back,” the other woman announced.  
Franky smiled widely, “Is that right?” she asked thoughtfully, letting the press release steam into the air, “Well, guess I should get her a coming home present.”

  
Bea Smith was a changed woman; murder will do that to you.

  
Franky had the older woman backed against the wall, “Welcome home,” she grunted, surprised at the fight Bea was putting up; maybe she really had changed. Still Franky was top dog now, and she wore that threateningly wicked smile on her lips.  
“Nice to be home,” the other woman shot back, as she stopped fighting, “Miss me?” she flashed an equally wicked smile back at the younger woman; reading the shock in her expression. Everybody expected her to come back broken, submissive… But she had killed someone, didn’t they realise that changed things, changed her?  
“Well,” Franky’s smirk never left her face, “Couple of people here or there I wouldn’t have minded you pulling a pen on.”  
“That right?” Bea shook her head, “You never could get your hands dirty, could you Franky?”  
Franky ran her tongue over her bottom lip slowly, chucking lowly to herself, “Well, it seems like I didn’t need to, doesn’t it?”

“You manipulated me,” Bea spoke quietly, but somewhat aggressively.  
Franky tilted her head side to hide before she shrugged, raising her eyebrows in a ‘so what’ kind of manner though she didn’t’ say a single word.  
She didn’t know what made her do it; not really, it wasn’t something she had planned or even something that she had thought about. Maybe it was a strength thing, a declaration of power and change, whatever it was, wherever it came from, was somewhat vicious and aggressive.

Franky was shocked when their…polite conversation found her now the one with her back to the wall and with Bea Smith’s tongue down her throat. She didn’t even know why she kissed back, but she did, and all of a sudden it was a battle of the tongue’s, each party trying to be dominant but neither really achieving the desired position. Franky had her hands on Bea’s face, roughly until Bea managed to swipe them away and throw her back into another wall.

“Well, who knew – “  
“For once, Franky, don’t talk,” Bea growled into her neck which she grazed with her teeth, pulling the other prisoner’s singlet up, not sure if she was surprised or not at how readily Franky put up her arms and threw the clothing to the floor.

Franky didn’t know what this was; some kind of game, she supposed, Bea was definitely a different woman, and if Franky could use her sexuality, her favourite weapon, to keep the older woman in line then… She couldn’t supress a quiet moan when the other woman’s hand found it’s way inside her underwear, and that was when she realised, maybe she wasn’t the one being kept in line here. A part of her thought about fighting back, but fuck, she was only human right? And right now, she didn’t believe that Bea had never done this, because within seconds she had found the perfect spot, and circles, goddamn those circles and sometimes it was nice to be on the receiving end.

Bea had been…sexually repressed for a long time, through an unhappy marriage, it wasn’t even that she was interested women, not that she wasn’t, but she’d seen the way Franky had power in here through her…ways. And she’d been in the slot for way too long, she still didn’t totally get the whole touching yourself thing, so maybe that’s what this was, touching someone else was better somehow. It did make her feel strangely proud when Franky’s wetness began coating her fingers and only increased as she moved her thumb over that spot that made Franky’s body twitch and spasm.

Then Bea’s fingers, almost by accident, came across another spot and she only hesitated for the quickest moment before thrusting two fingers into the younger prisoner and revelling at the way her head jerked back and her body constricted against those fingers. She found the faster she pumped, the more Franky’s body would spasm, almost against it’s own will, because there was definitely a certain look of defeat mixed with pleasure in those eyes, until she rode the climax out.

“So, whose your top dog now?” Bea couldn’t resist whispering, as she licked her fingers clean before she walked away, leaving Franky slumped against the wall wondering what the fuck had just happened.


End file.
